


A two weeks christmas

by Amnachil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Just two dorks and a lot of food, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnachil/pseuds/Amnachil
Summary: When Kiba learns Naruto never celebrated christmas, he takes it upon himself to make up for it.And what is better than a two weeks long christmas?
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba & Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	A two weeks christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for TammyTwoPaws... No, let me start again.
> 
> This is a gift for the world, because we need more chubby blonde dork, and dog lover dork!

"What do you mean, you never celebrated christmas?!"

Kiba falls on one of their cushioned chairs, shock written all over his face.

"Dude! That's like, the most important holiday of the year!" he shouts with a wide gesture. "No tree, no presents, no christmas eve dinner?!"

Naruto shakes his head, slightly offended by his roommate antics. Okay, fine, he never enjoyed it like everyone else. And what? What's so great about christmas anyway?

"C'mon bro, that's just sad." the other continues. "You're lying, right?"

Maybe wants to answer the blonde, because messing with Kiba sounds fun. Roomates dynamics, you know? They get along pretty well, and his life became way funnier since they live together. But Naruto never knows if they're having a conversation, or if they're bickering. This time, his friend sounds genuinely curious though.

"I grew up mostly in host families remember?" he explains finally. "And not a single one celebrated christmas with me. One just... put me in the cellar while they were having dinner. But I know what the holiday is!"

His family's situation has never been a secret to anyone. He's an orphan, who finally got his independance when he started college. Now, with a part time job, a little apartment and his classes, he's perfectly fine on his own.

"Okay, that's it!" Kiba suddenly exclaims. "No man under my roof can live without at least one decent christmas! We're gonna do this!"

Like the madman he is, the boy runs to his desk, grabs a notebook and a pen, before turning back to Naruto.

"You won't forget this bro!" he swears.

"What are you planning exactly?"

It's not like the blonde doesn't trust his roommate, but he tends to have the worst ideas ever. And it speaks volume coming from him.

"A two weeks christmas!"

*

Honestly, Naruto forgot all about it during their last days of college. He seriously thought Kiba was making a big deal out of nowhere, and nothing was gonna happen. So yeah, he's really surprised when he arrives home this evening. A bunch of groceries bags lies in their hall. The fridge's full of ingredients, same for the pantry.

"There you are!" Kiba beams at him as he exits his bedroom. "We can start our two weeks christmas! Put your stuff and join me in the kitchen for the preparations! First christmas dinner tonight!"

The blonde barely has time to understand what's going on, his friend's already in their little cuisine. Naruto huffs, but follows his lead anyway. That won't be the first time he's dragged along in his roommate's frenzy.

"Ain't you supposed to go back to your hometown?" he asks. "Visit the family and all that shit?"

For real, he thought he'd be alone during the holidays. Playing at his old play station. Ramens for every meals, or pizza, if he's too lazy to heat a cup of noodles. Kiba's unexpected company. This one hands him an apron, and fills their biggest pan with water.

"I'm gonna see them on the 24th, should be enough." he shrugs. "I told you, we have to make up for a lot of missed and sad christmas, so I won't let you alone more than one evening!"

"Oh."

That's actually very kind of him. Naruto guesses that, for once, having a friend during the holidays will be a nice change of pace. Kiba flashes him a questionning look, so he smiles brightly.

"Alright dude. What are we cooking tonight?"

"Mac n cheese! Also candied yams!" the dark haired lad announces cheerfully. "Can you do the second?"

Naruto nods, though he never cooked that before. A quick search on his phone for a recipe, and he starts to work. They quickly find a rhythm, and it becomes mostly playful banter as they prepare what he can only call a feast. Neither is a very good cook, but they manage. The blonde'd say he has a bit more experience than Kiba, whose apron ends up so messy, it's unbelievable.

"Bacon? Really?" Naruto comments when his roommates adds a more than generous portion of it.

"You know me bro, without meat, it's a no-no."

They both chuckle. That's so true, and so typically him. Focusing back on his plate, the other checks if the marshmallows have melted. The yams look tender enough so he calls it ready, like the mac n cheese.

*

Honestly, Naruto thought they'd eat right away. He's hungry. But no, first Kiba wants to decorate the place, at least a little. So, they hang tinsels all over the ceilings, and bulbs on their furnitures. Turns out his roommate also bought a christmas tree, but after some negociation, the blonde convince him to stop and have dinner. Cuz he's straving now, and the smells is way too appealing!

"Fine!" his friend finally concedes. "Then let's proceed with the best part of every christmas ever! The food."

Naruto snorts at that. He knows Kiba has a fair appetite, and himself is quite the big eater. And yet, they cooked way too much.

"Listen bro, christmas is no christmas if you don't end up stuffed at the end of dinner." his roommate explains seriously while they sit. "So don't hold back, okay?"

When was the last time the blonde hold back for anything really? So no need to say it twice: he helps himself a large portion of mac n cheese, and digs in ravenously. It actually tastes good, and the only break he takes is to tell his friend as much, before continuing his binge. The macaroni are nicely done, the cheese just like he loves it.

"Man, you nailed the yams!" Kiba tells him, already taking a second helping. "Gotta admit, I thought you sucked hard in the kitchen since your diet consists almost only of ramen."

"Rude."

Naruto's grinning widly though. He watches his roommate eat for a bit, before serving himself some yams too.

"Where do you think my bentos come from? Of course I know how to cook, at least some."

Damn, his dish is actually good! Honestly, the blonde is a bit surprised by how mushy it is. The marshmallows are meltingly soft, the yams warms his mouth up. His plate is empty so quickly, he still feels hungry for more. They both takes refills, and falls into a more relaxed pace. Kiba tells him about his exams, while he speaks of his classes. In fact, when Naruto stops eating, it's not because he's full and the pressure on his belly hurts, but because there's nothing left. In two or three hours, they cleaned the two whole dishes, and he feels extremely satisfied of himself.

"So... you feeling the worth of christmas now?" his roommates asks smugly.

"Yeah, I guess."

Now, off to sleep and digest he goes.

*

Usually, Naruto's the first to wake up, but today, he's jolted awake by an overexcited Kiba.

"Morning dude! C'mon, we got a lot to do!"

Right. The two weeks christmas. The blonde didn't know it meant no lie-in, but okay, fine. Fighting against his roommate when he's like that is a lost cause.

"I'm up!" he tuts. "I'm up, stop pushing me."

A quick shower later, Naruto ends up in the kitchen again to prepare breakfast.

"So, what're we doing?" he asks, curious and a little hungry too.

"Waffles! Cookies! Shaped like santa, obviously!"

Kiba's enthusiasm is too easily contagious, and they begin working with an eagerness the blonde didn't know he had for cooking. They bicker all along the way, never really agreeing on how to do things. Of course, the dark haired lad wants to add bacon, and Naruto accepts only if they don't make any coffee for the next two weeks.

"I do that for you, y'know?" his friend complains. "You're lucky you're my favorite roommate and coffee isn't vital for me."

"I'm your only roommate." he retorts. "And you drink coffee only when you want to mess with me."

He hates the odor, and it makes him extra worked up for no reason. Kiba, that asshole, is perfectly aware of it.

"Like you are one to talk. You know my nose is sensitive, and that's why you use that awful soap!"

Naruto rolls his eyes. How many times does he have to say, he uses it because he likes it. Whatever, at least, no coffee during their vacation. Just to be sure, they taste their pastries during the preparation of a second batch. Just a few of them. Maybe more. Anyway, when they're finally done, neither is hungry anymore, but the cookies are there, crunchy, delicious, tempting. So Naruto help himself, not feeling guilty at all since his roommate does it too. 

He eats, and eats until he's stuffed again, his belly fully bloated. They continue the decoration and do the christmas tree. He eats until there is no cookies nor waffles left to enjoy. And when it happens, Kiba declares they should cook lunch, some mashed potatoes and hams, and ribs because more meat is always better.

"So... this is christmas?" the blonde asks, one hand on his swollen tummy. "Cooking and eating?"

"Yeah dude!" his roommate laughs. "Of course it is. Why, do you've something against it?"

This one hesitance's palpable, and Naruto realises he might be way more serious about this than he showed at first.

"No man, you kid? Cooking and eating sounds like one hell of a plan." he reassures him. "But I want to split the charges, I won't be comfortable if you pay for all the ingredients."

Kiba nods his assent, beaming. And yes, this vacation sounds suddenly like a lot of fun. Naruto thinks he doesn't mind the unexpected company anymore.

*

The pattern stays the same for the first week. Cooking, and eating. Once their place is completely floodlit, they start a christmas movie marathon. Some days, they read stories, some others, they plays christmas game. The constant is food. They eat whenever, whatever, without logic or anything. Even the only time they go out, it's to taste chestnut cream. Naruto was familiar with the feeling of being stuffed before, but now, he'd call himself an expert. 

They spend most of their time in the kitchen, preparing the next meal while they finish the previous one. For real, the blonde thought Kiba would drop it after a few days, and maybe even leave to visit his family, but no. He should know by now that his roommate isn't the kind to be easily deterred. And to be perfectly honest, Naruto is happy about it because he doesn't want to stop. He wants to celebrate christmas as much as possible, for two weeks. He wants to cook more, and most importantly, eat more. Enjoy everything this holiday has to offer.

"And that's why I told her to calm down y'know?"

Right. Kiba was talking to him. Not the best moment to space out.

"My mom always gets mad when things don't go her way." this one continues, his mouth full of cranberry sauce. "But I told her I was coming tonight, she just forgot!"

Only for the 24th evening, the young Inuzuka's going back home to celebrate with his family. He negociated to spend the rest of the time here, and Naruto's really grateful for that.

"Anyway, hands me my bag." his friend demands. "Gotta go soon, my train leaves in one hour."

The blonde quickly swallow the bun full of jam he was holding, and does as asked. They prepared them all morning, mostly because everytime a batch was done, they devoured it before the next one was even put in the oven. Naruto loves how sweet and spongy the buns are. At a point, they failed some, which are crunchy, but Kiba has a weak spot for them, and he's bringing two boxes with him. In case he gest hungry during his three hours trip. The blonde doubts it, seeing how well fed his friend looks right now, but he doesn't doubt either the buns will be gone by the time the dude arrives home.

"So, I'll be back tomorrow morning for the real christmas!" Kiba reminds him when he reaches the door. "Don't starve without me Naru."

He gives the other's bloated belly a gentle pat, smiling brightly. The nickname's just to mess with him.

"Don't worry, I know. Christmas is no christmas if I'm not stuffed!"

"Damn bro, you got it quick."

With a last wave, the brown haired boy is finally gone. Naruto watches him leave, before grabbing his own jacket. His sweatpants are clean, same for his pullover, he's ready to go out too. Since it's actually christmas eve, he has a little something to do outside... 

*

"Fuck..."

If Naruto wasn't feeling so big right now, he would agree wholeheartedly. Fuck. Never before, and that's couting the week of pure stuffing they just did, he has been so full. Two turkey, one each, is a lot. Not to mention all the side dishes and dressings Kiba insisted to do.

"I'm not sure I can eat another bite." this one says, hands carefully rubbing his distended midsection. "But fuck..."

"I feel you man..." the blonde nods slowly. "The desserts are just there..."

One of them, he forgot who, had the great idea to bring everything in the living room before they started this freakin' feast. Now, they're sprawled on the couch, both half naked and near food coma. But these damn desserts are eyeing them up. A perfect, mushy yule log and a equally extremely appealing emperor cake. Already sliced in half, both ready to be eaten. Freakin' feast.

"You know what?" Naruto finally snaps. "Fuck it. I'm gonna do it."

Struggling to sit up straight, he grabs his plate of the first one, and take a large spoonful. And god, it's good, it's a lot, it's perfect! It goes down heavily, right to his tummy and it feels so nice. He just can't suppress a moan of pure bliss.

"Okay, okay!" Kiba grumbles. "I get it, christmas is no christmas if there are leftovers, right?"

"You say it." Naruto smiles, filling his mouth with cake.

Even genuine motivation can't compete against an overstuffed belly though. It's a wonder, how they manage to go through the whole thing. Maybe their gluttony doesn't care about limits. After the sweet, chocolatey yule log, the blonde lad feels close to bursting. 

For a second, he thinks it's too much, but his roommate is catching up with him, and he did claims a real christmas means no leftover. Rules are rules! The emperor cake is especially hard to finish. It's incredibly heavy, each mouthful adds a unwelcome but oh pleasurable weight to his enlarged gut. It tastes good though, probably because they cooked it themselves.

"Man..." Kiba pants next to him. "I don't know if I can..."

Naruto swallows, before grinning at him.

"Think of christmas's spirit." he whispers. "This is just so good."

His roommates gulps, before continuing. They even eat the crumbs, dazed but conscious enough to gorge themselves until there is absolutely nothing left. Only then, Naruto allows himself a big, relieved sigh. He places a delicate hand on his pained, overgrown belly. Damn, it feels a bit soft and yet so packed, so full.

"I'm going to pop..." his friend grunts.

His state might be even worst than the blonde, who's a bit taller and broarder to begin with. Naruto always had a bigger capacity anyway. Kiba move to find a better position, ending up pressed against his roommate.

"I think... A nap is in order." he sighs.

"Yeah... Oh! Wait a sec dude."

After all, this is the real christmas day and sure, the brown haired lad told him to not do anything special, but Naruto wanted to. A thanks, for spending a two weeks holiday with him. Stretching his arm, he grabs the present he hid behind the couch, and hands it to Kiba.

"There, I got you something."

His friend glances at him, eyebrows raised, but doesn't complain. Drowsiness will tame even the wildest boy. Prudently, surely to not hurt his stuffed tummy anymore, he tears the wrapping and takes the little bracelet in his hands. It's a white, simple thing, but Naruto believes it fits. He hesistates though, thinking of an explanation, anything to justify his actions, but Kiba suddenly leans on him and hides his head in the crook of his neck.

"You out here offering jewerly to your roommate, dork?" he asks, voice so low the blonde barely hears it.

They're on the couch, closer, way closer than friends are supposed to be. Half naked too, bloated bellies pressing against each other. It heats Naruto's cheeks a little, but he realises he doesn't mind as much as he probably should. It's christmas, and his roommate is with him. For the first time, someone's celebrating with him.

"It'll look good on you." he replies finally.

The only answer he gets is a soft snore, Kiba's body is completely relaxed by now. But that too, Naruto doesn't mind. Sleeping sounds like the good thing to do before their next meal.

*

The second week goes pretty much like the first, only... more. More food, more cooking, more stuffing until they feel too heavy to move. More time together sharing movies, games, stories and especially hearty meals. Somewhere along the way, cuddles become a thing too. They happen, mostly after the boys pig out on their cooking. Often, then. Naruto doesn't mind them one bit though.  
"Christmas is all about not being alone." Kiba has said one day.

And the blonde lad agrees. He doesn't acknowledge what it could mean. They don't talk about it and it's fine that way. He's perfectly content holding his roommate in his arms, his hands delicately carressing his belly, soft or bloated. Naruto feels he improved as a cook, somehow. Having to prepare so much for himself and Kiba is nice, and they can still snack while they do it. And once they're done. And before they start.

"Snacking is like a religion during christmas." the Inuzuka boy explained once. "Don't worry about anything but how to stuff your belly, alright?"

Right. This must be why now, with only one day left of their food-related vacation, Naruto wakes up hungry, and yet still slightly bloated from yesterday. He has understood christmas is not really like that. His roommate, this huge dumbass, went overboard. Granted, he picked up when Kiba suggested a midnight feast of sweet potatoes pies, two days ago or so. With only torchs to see, they cooked them, and then, muffled in the covers, they savoured them until each and every plate was empty. So yeah, christmas probably is a tad different, but Naruto really likes this one. 

Grunting loudly at the effort standing up requires, the boy finally gets out of bed. At least, lazy morning are a thing now. He fumbles for a pair of pants when he suddenly catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. And woah. Is it really him? Naruto is... bigger than he remembers. Now, that's not really surprising. Curiously, he pats his belly, making it jiggle. It's tender, nice too. From his pectorals to his thighs, he has softened a lot. And he doesn't look half-bad, in all honesty. The way his fingers sink in his flesh, how bulging his tummy is... it's all strangely fascinating. His ass, he notices, is wider too, hugging quite well his briefs. 

Okay, so maybe this two weeks christmas took a serious toll on him. Naruto isn't a total idiot, he had noticed how Kiba was growing lately, he just didn't quite realise it was affecting him too. Not bothering with the pants anymore, the blonde lad heads to the living room, where his roommate is, eating some breads.

"Hey dude, have I gotten fat?" he asks bluntly.

His friend merely glances at him.

"Everyone gains some weight during christmas holidays." he answers.

"But not everyone..." Naruto walks to him, and sits to give Kiba's big belly a good rub. "goes from athletic to fat in two weeks."

"We're barely chubby." denies the other. "Is it bothering you? I'm.. I don't care about that. This christmas was the best. Ever. The best ever I tell you."

Naruto smiles softly. It's true, he has never enjoyed the end of the year as much as this time. And even if they'll soon be in class again, he hopes they'll keep some habits they acquired during the past weeks.

"No, I don't mind the extra weight." he assures. "Feels kinda nice, to be plump. I just wanted to be sure you were aware of what your... two weeks christmas, which was awesome by the way thank you, did to us."

Really, he is grateful. Maybe he'll even stop his ramen diet and try some cooking from now on? He misses the noodles though. His roommate smiles back at him. Slowly, he puts his two hands over Naruto's one. It had never left the dark haired boy's belly.

"I don't mind either." he whispers. "And the extra weight also looks nice on you."

Just like that, Kiba stands up, and leaves for his bedroom with a last pat on the shoulder. Naruto stares at him, watches his lovehandles, his rear, his curvy middle... Okay. Maybe this two weeks christmas also awoke some others... feelings. And these ones, he's glad he has time to go through them.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing it!!!
> 
> Maybe the first part of a series, who knows?


End file.
